A Little Bit of Comfort
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Just a little bit of comfort and a shoulder to cry on, can go a long way...Zoro/Robin fluff small easy read drabble


AN: Tiny drabble enjoy

Slowly yet smoothly, the waves lightly brushed up against the ship, pushing it into a soft rocking motion. The atmosphere was peaceful, and at times like these, when the only sound was the ocean itself, the archeologist found herself able to muse over her troubled thoughts, forcing them back into the dark depths of her mind. Leaning against the rail, she watched as the moonlight shined angelically down upon the dark water, while the wind danced blissfully through the air, creating a swift breeze through her hair.

Slowly she closed her eyes, and sorrowfully wished she could end her destructive life, to escape the awful pain that haunted her every step. Through out the years, the pain had only increased from the time when she was just a little girl all the way up until now, a grown woman. As her mind deepened into her dark thoughts and her dreams, nightmares and memories clouded her vision, she unknowingly clutched to the wood under her hands tightly, causing the circulation to cease, and tears to form. Yes, nights like these, Nico Robin found herself, falling deeper and deeper into her own darkness that she had created and knew, could never destroy.

A sob racked through her fragile form. While slamming her fist against the railing in rage she pondered to herself, 'Why am I so weak? Why?' She then lifted her tear stained face to the starry night sky while whispering to no one in particular, "I'm sorry."

"For all I know, there is nothing to be sorry about."

She did not even have to glimpse at the new presence to know who it was. At this time of night, when all the others were sound to sleep in peace, he would usually appear from the shadows, "Hello…Kenshi-san." Turning to face him, forgetting her tears, she gave a forced smile, "Wonderful night, isn't it?"

He sighed as he walked up next to her and leaned on Thousand Sunny's railing, "Don't give me that shit. What's wrong, woman?" Ever since Sky Island and the whole ordeal with CP9, Zoro had been willing to except Robin into his crew, his nakama. However, she still believed that deep down somewhere in the swordsman's heart, that he did not fully trust her.

She blinked a few times before she replied, "There is nothing wrong Kenshi-san. I am just enjoying a calm night before a storm."

He watched her, rubbing her eyes, for a moment before untying his prized bandanna from his arm. Looking down at it he handed the small green cloth to her, "Here, use this."

She pushed his hand away, "I'm fine, Kenshi-san, really."

Growling he shook his head in irritation, "Oi, just at least wipe your eyes. I hate to see a woman, even you, cry." Grabbing her wrist, he laid it gently into the palm of her hand.

She gazed at the meaningful piece of cloth for a second or two before giving Zoro a small smile, "Thank you, Kenshi-san."

"Yeah, whatever."

As she swiped her eyes dry she couldn't stop herself from emitting a painstaking sob. She trembled with embarrassment as her eyes leaked out fresh pain filled tears, "…Kenshi-san?"

He looked at her with curiosity and respect, "Yeah?"

"…Thank you, for letting me become apart of your nakama…"

Snorting he mumbled, "You mean _our_ nakama," as he turned his attention to the smooth, delegate water.

Hours had gone by, while during that period, Robin had ceased her tears all though they were only tears, never full out crying. A yawn soon formed on Robin's lips as Zoro gave her a smirk, "Now who's the tired one."

She chuckled as she replied, "I believe you are correct. Maybe it is time for me to gain some shut eye."

He nodded as the wind tugged playfully on his hair, "You shou-"

He was cut short for Robin had closed the distance between them pulling him into a firm hug, "Goodnight Kenshi-san, and thank you."

"Stop saying that. Who said I was helping you?"

She smiled, while tying his bandanna to his head. When finished she stepped back looking at the masterpiece before giving Roronoa Zoro a bright, true smile then took her leave.

Zoro watched with amusement as he glanced at the heavens and asked, "Kuina, are you trying to tell me something?" Climbing up to his perch on top of the crow's nest he gave one last peak at the sky, before exhaustion wrapped itself around him.

AN:Please Review!


End file.
